Doce Sepulcro
by Crik Snape
Summary: Com a guerra, nada jamais seria o mesmo. Quando não há meios, fins os justificarão, por mais impensados que estes sejam. Uma história de amores e sacrifícios! Dr/Hr


**Nome da Fic:** Doce Sepulcro

**Autora:** Crik Snape

**Beta: **Ju Fernandes

**Gênero: **romance/drama

**Tipo:** Song Fic

**Ano: **2008

**Publicada no FFnet em: **abril de 2010

* * *

**Agradecimentos: **à Ju Fernandes, minha melhor **amiga** e **beta** querida. Muito obrigada mesmo! Também agradeço à Angie, pela** capa** linda que pedi para que ela fizesse para mim! Obrigada, querida! E, claro, muito obrigada à todas as pessoas que **comentaram nesta fic **quando a postei no Floreios e Borrões. Muito obrigada mesmo, meus leitores fiéis. Adoro todos vocês!!

**Boa leitura!! **

**N/A:** Bem, eu realmente adorei escrever essa fic!!! Talvez tenha sido meu primeiro drama, de verdade. Espero que posso emocioná-lo, porque eu confesso ter me emocionado muito ao escrevê-la.

* * *

**Considerações Iniciais**

* Os Flashs Backs são o decorrer de uma mesma cena (em itálico);

* A fic é baseada em duas músicas:

**- Cedo ou tarde (Nx Zero)**

**- Tô aprendendo a viver sem você (Detonautas)**

* Os trechos das músicas não estão na ordem original delas (estão intercaladas na fic e em ordens aleatórias)

_

* * *

  
_

**_Doce sepulcro_**

Deveria ser tarde, agora. Hermione remexia frascos de remédios no pequeno armário de seu banheiro, suas mãos trêmulas e algumas lágrimas grossas escorrendo ininterruptas por suas bochechas tão rosadas pelo choro convulsivo daquela madrugada.

Vestia suas roupas favoritas, extremamente gigantescas em seu corpo. Na verdade, aquelas roupas não eram suas. Eram roupas masculinas, pareciam amarrotadas, mas estavam limpas. Uma camiseta branca de botões, incrivelmente larga, caindo até um pouco acima de seus joelhos, de onde não se podia ver o que mais ela vestia por baixo – uma simples cueca boxe preta, larga em seus quadris.

_Ahh, tô aprendendo a viver sem você_

Sob muito custo, pareceu encontrar o frasco que procurava. Abriu a pequena tampa com certa dificuldade, deixando cair muitos dos pequenos comprimidos que havia ali. Depositou vários deles direto em sua boca, seu choro intensificando-se descontroladamente. Abriu a torneira e forçou todos os compridos garganta abaixo com a ajuda da água. Sentiu um tipo de ânsia, vacilando em suas pernas e escorregando pelos azulejos da parede.

Aquelas cápsulas eram os seus calmantes, vinha fazendo uso deles há cerca de um ano e meio.

_Quando perco a fé,_

_Fico sem controle_

_E me sinto mal, sem esperança_

Havia tido mais um de seus terríveis pesadelos. Ele estava assombrando seus sonhos novamente. Ele, o dono daquelas roupas que vestia.

* * *

_**Flash Back **_

_Capturaram seus lábios ao mesmo tempo, em um beijo ardente, suas mãos percorrendo toda a superfície lisa de seus corpos, entre cariciais ousadas. Havia um tipo de urgência em todos aqueles atos. Ruídos estridentes de feitiços podiam ser ouvidos através das vidraças daquela sala de monitoria-chefe, banhando uma provável despedida entre eles._

_- Granger, por favor. – reuniu toda a pouca coragem que ainda possuía, afastando seus lábios dos dela e tentando manter qualquer tipo de contato visual. _

_- Eu já disse que não, Draco. – puxou-o firme pela camisa e o carregou em direção à cama. - Eu não quero que você lute ao lado Deles._

_Draco suspirou cansado, aquele assunto já deveria ter se resolvido há mais tempo entre eles. Era algo da qual eles não poderiam mais discutir a respeito, sua decisão deveria, na verdade, ser aceita e nada mais além disso. Questionamentos, naquele momento, não ajudavam em nada. _

_- Eu não tenho escolha, você sabe disso, Granger. – tentou ser o mais convincente em suas palavras. _

_- Por quê? – Hermione questionou, fitando-o profundamente nos olhos. - Por que você simplesmente não pode mudar de lado?_

_Aqueles tipos de possibilidades não existiam para Draco. Nada para ele era fácil, nem mesmo possível, por isso ele não se iludia dessa forma, e não permitiria que Hermione continuasse a se iludir. Agarrou os ombros dela com força, fincando seus pés no chão de mármore e mantendo seus olhares focados nos dela. Os ruídos de feitiços eram cada vez mais intensos. _

_- Não posso! – respondeu a ela, em tom baixo, queria poder deixar de sentir pelo menos um terço da dor que sentia em seu peito. - Eu entrei nessa por vontade própria e, mesmo que eu esteja arrependido agora, eu preciso ir adiante._

_Hermione sentiu as lágrimas desejarem saltar de seus olhos, provavelmente inundando-os em um choro desesperado. Mas conteria o máximo que pudesse, não queria parecer fraca diante dele, não queria que Draco sentisse qualquer tipo de pena por ela. Queria apenas parecer forte o suficiente para enfrentar qualquer situação que exigisse esse tipo de comportamento e maturidade. _

_- Eu vou com você então. – disse ela, firme, ainda sentindo as mãos dele apertando seus ombros fortemente. _

_- Não! – despejou ele, entre dentes, seus olhares faiscando de irritação._

_- Draco, por mim... – sussurrou muito próximo à face dele, sua voz até mesmo chorosa. - Fique comigo?_

_Não era o tipo de pergunta que poderia ser respondida facilmente. Não por ele. Não naquele momento, naquelas circunstancias. Não da forma como ela esperava que ele o fizesse. Draco soltou os ombros da garota e se afastou dela, alguns passos curtos para trás. Escorregou seus dedos por entre os cabelos louros, despenteando-os ainda mais do que já estavam, em uma demonstração clara de nervosismo. _

_Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo uma brisa gélida invadir a fresta das janelas e obrigá-la a estremecer de frio. Tudo o que ela desejava era que ele desistisse de lutar naquela guerra, que ele pudesse permanecer em segurança naquele castelo ao lado dela. _

_Detestava pensar nos riscos que ele correria estando junto dos demais comensais, e dos riscos que seus amigos correriam com Draco lutando contra eles. _

_- Eu queria poder ficar, você sabe que sim, Granger. – disse a ela, sussurrando suas palavras enquanto focava seus olhares em seus sapatos. _

_- Pelo resto de nossas vidas... – disse a ele, aproximando-se vagarosamente, até estar próxima o suficiente da face dele pra prosseguir, já entre lágrimas. - Fique comigo? _

_Retrocedendo alguns passos mal pensados, Draco se desequilibrou e caiu de costas contra a cama. Ergueu depressa, sentando-se e observando-a. Apoiou as palmas de suas mãos contra o colchão fofo e sentiu seu peito inflar de um tipo de tristeza que o atormentava profundamente. Hermione continuou sua aproximação, observando-o atentamente mesmo com sua vista levemente embaçada pelo choro. _

_- Não posso, sinto muito, Granger. _

_Hermione sentiu um aperto terrível em seu coração com aquelas palavras, ela sabia que ele estava sendo sincero e que não conseguiria fazê-lo mudar de idéia tão fácil. _

_**Fim do Flash Back **_

E ao meu redor,

A inveja vai, fazendo 

As pessoas se odiarem mais.

* * *

Hermione caminhava entre centenas de lápides, estava no pequeno cemitério bruxo onde alguém em especial havia sido sepultado, há um ano e meio. Aquele tipo de caminhada fúnebre lembrava perfeitamente bem o dia em que fez o mesmo percurso seguindo bem atrás do caixão dele, sendo carregado por bruxos que nunca havia visto antes.

Somente os seus amigos mais próximos haviam comparecido àquele enterro. Não pela consideração que possuíam pelo sepultado, mas sim por ela, apenas. Foi o dia mais triste de sua vida, e ainda não o havia superado completamente.

_Ahh, tô aprendendo a viver sem você_

* * *

_**Flash Back **_

_- Mas que droga, Draco, me dê o valor que eu mereço. _

_A irritação no tom de voz de ambos tornava-se ainda mais visível e assustadora. Aquela situação não estava sendo fácil para nenhum deles. Hermione jogou seus joelhos sobre o colchão, cada um deles apoiado de um lado dos quadris de Draco, prendendo-o sobre o cama. _

_- Eu amo muito você, Hermione. – disse a ela, segurando a cintura tão fina dela com uma de suas mãos e a outra sua nuca, aproximando a face dela da sua. - Mas você sabe que não podemos continuar juntos._

_Lançou suas piores palavras, que soavam incrivelmente torturantes para ela, atingindo-lhe forte no peito. _

_- Por que, Draco? – indagou a ele muito baixo, quase inaudível. _

_Draco pareceu pensar na melhor resposta que deveria dar a ela. Colou sua testa contra a dela, apertando-lhe a cintura fina com força e mostrando o quanto nada daquilo estava sendo fácil. _

_- Porque não fomos feitos um para o outro, Hermione. _

_- Mas nos amamos. – indignou-se com a linha de raciocínio que ele parecia estar seguindo. _

_- Não é o suficiente, eu não quero magoá-la. – fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo apenas a respiração dela contra sua face e o corpo dela sobre o seu. _

_- Eu quero que você me beije. – pediu, sua voz muito baixa e sua respiração ainda mais ofegante. _

_Draco abriu os olhos no mesmo instantes, apertando sua cintura firmemente e retirando dela um suspiro profundo. Por que ela estava lhe pedindo aquilo? Poderia apenas beijá-lo e ele certamente retribuiria. _

_Alguns segundos a mais em silêncio e Draco resolveu conceder-lhe o pedido. Pressionou seus lábios finos contra os dela, rosados e úmidos, sentindo o gosto deles por alguns instantes até que ela concedesse passagem para que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Suas línguas movimentavam-se em uma dança ritmada, havia desejo emanando de seus corpos. Hermione acariciou-lhe a nuca, eriçando muitos dos pêlos ali, sentindo que ele acariciava suas pernas, agora, de forma possessiva. _

_Buscaram por ar e foi a oportunidade que Hermione encontrou para pedir a ele mais do que estava recebendo._

_- Eu quero ser sua... De novo._

_Pressionou as coxas dela ainda mais forte, mostrando o quanto desejava conceder aquele pedido e, ao mesmo tempo, o quanto não poderia. Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelas bochechas de Hermione quando ela percebeu o quanto ele estava indeciso em relação a possuí-la novamente. E se ele não a amasse mais? Não, ele ainda a amava, isto era evidente. _

_- Não dificulte pra mim, por favor, Hermione. – respirou fundo, tentando retirá-la de cima de si, sem obter êxito algum. _

_- Só mais uma vez, Draco. – pediu manhosa, firmando-se sobre ele e despejando beijos em seu pescoço. _

_Seria difícil para ele resistir dessa forma. Talvez ele realmente precisasse disso, __**só **__ mais uma vez _

_**Fim do Flash Back **_

* * *

Aproximou-se do túmulo em especial que procurava, fitando-o com as mesmas expressões de sempre: um misto de tristeza, decepção, ódio, saudade e milhares de muitos outros tipos de sentimentos que a inundava completamente.

**- Você gosta de flores?** – perguntou ao túmulo, um retângulo de granito com o nome do sepultado gravado na parte superior do mesmo, juntamente com as datas de nascimento e óbito. **- Eu roubei estas de um daqueles túmulos ali. **

E, dizendo isto, apontou para alguns jazigos distantes dali. Soltou um riso baixo, divertida pela própria piada. E, mais, por ter sido realmente verdade.

_Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar_

Virou-se para o túmulo dele novamente e prosseguiu, segurando as rosas já quase murchas entre sua mão.

**- Eu estava sem dinheiro, desculpe.** – e sorriu fraca, baixando os olhos como se estivesse mesmo envergonhada. **- Gastei tudo em bebidas ultimamente. **– e sorriu envergonhada, remexendo as rosas em seus dedos. **- Sabe, eu precisava me distrair um pouco, você estava me deixando louca. **

Soltou mais um riso abafado, era como se estivesse mesmo dizendo tudo aquilo diretamente a ele. Sabia que não estava, mas gostava de acreditar que ele poderia escutá-la e compreendê-la, mesmo que não recebesse resposta alguma em troca.

_Sei que não vou mudar _

_Sou assim_

Ponderou o que faria por alguns instantes, sentia-se nervosa como se estivesse em seu primeiro encontro romântico. Era sempre assim.

_Venha pra perto de mim e veja como eu estou só_

Decidiu, por fim, sentar-se sobre o túmulo, cruzando as pernas de leve e acolhendo o pequeno ramo de rosas sobre o colo.

**- Por que você fez isso comigo?** –disse ao túmulo novamente, fitando-o profundo e atentamente, era como se estivesse tentando penetrá-lo com os olhares.** - Eu o amava, sabia? Você me deixou sozinha.**

Suspirou tristemente, abaixando o rosto e fitando as rosas mais vez. Não vestia luto algum, suas roupas eram, na verdade, coloridas. Sabia que Draco admirava cores escuras, mas se recusava a usá-las nessa ocasião.

_Você me faz querer __viver_

Queria acreditar que não precisava estar em luto por ele.

**- Acho que você não vai querer as flores, né?** – indagou diretamente ao túmulo, novamente, sorrindo meio lábio. **- Não combinam com você.** – e sorriu largamente agora, remexendo as rosas em seus dedos. **- Eu procurei por rosas negras, mas eu não encontrei. **– e esboçou uma leve expressão de desapontamento, sentindo a brisa do fim de tarde esvoaçar sua capa e seus cabelos encaracolados. **- Sabe onde posso consegui-las? **

Soltou uma risada alta demais agora. Era inevitável agir insana daquela forma. Recuperou-se do breve momento hilariante e suspirou tristemente, mais uma vez.

**- Sinto sua falta, serpente.** – baixou o tom de sua voz, assim como os olhares. **- Eu queria poder escutar sua voz só mais uma vez.** – divagou com seus olhares por toda a propriedade, assim como com seus pensamentos. **- Eu adorava fazê-lo rir. Você era tão diferente do Malfoy que eu havia detestado um dia. **– e sorriu fracamente, lembrando das intrigas que havia reinado sobre eles durante anos, em Hogwarts. **- Eu adorava aquele seu sorriso de lado. Era tão... canalha. **- sorriu novamente, um tipo de tristeza moldada em seus lábios. **- Eu queria que você estivesse aqui, brigando comigo por eu ter acordado tão tarde hoje. **

Descruzou suas pernas e esticou-as a frente do corpo.

_E o que é nosso_

_Está guardado_

_Em mim e em você_

_E apenas isso basta_

Fitou suas botas cano longo por algum tempo, deixando que as rosas pendessem sobre seu colo, algumas pétalas caindo sobre o chão de terra batida.

**- Meus amigos não entendem como eu posso sentir tanta falta de alguém.** –suspirou indignada, não com ela mesma, realmente sentia falta dele, mas não se repreendia por isso, sua indignação era pela insensibilidade de seus amigos. **- Faz tanto tempo que você se foi, não é? **–perguntou diretamente a ele, fitando a lápide e sentindo o mesmo nó na garganta de sempre, ao ler o nome dele cravado no granito.** -Posso contar uma coisa pra você? **– pediu, um sorriso faceiro brincando no canto de seus lábios, assim como um brilho diferente em seus olhares. **- Eu nunca me esqueci de você.** – cerrou os olhos por alguns instantes, inalando o ar ao seu redor, não cheirava a cemitério, o lugar era incrivelmente arejado e muito bem arborizado. **- Nem um minuto sequer.** – suspirou feliz com suas próprias palavras, eram tão sinceras que se orgulhava de sentir-se assim por ele. **- Sabe por quê?** – indagou novamente, abrindo os olhos e fitando a lápide novamente, seu peito inflando de satisfação pela confissão sincera que faria. **- Porque eu ainda amo você. **– disse a ele, articulando cada uma das suas palavras de forma sussurrante, deixando uma lágrima insistente escapar pelo canto de seus olhos **- Por favor, é um segredo, consegue guardá-lo? **

Riu fraco, um misto de divertimento pela piada e de um choro quase convulsivo.

_Me sinto só_

_Mas sei que não estou _

_Pois levo você no pensamento_

Limpou as lágrimas com as costas de uma de suas mãos e inspirou o ar novamente.

**- Por que você fez aquilo?** – havia indignação em sua voz, assim como irritação. **- Você não podia simplesmente me amar?** – disse isto um pouco mais alto do que deveria, sentindo vontade de poder gritar seu desabafo diante dele, mas sabia que ele não estava ali, agora, para que o fizesse.** - Você foi sempre tão idiota, sabia? **

Algumas novas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, mas estas eram de indignação, de raiva pelo rumo que suas vidas haviam seguido.

_Para você sou mais uma_

* * *

_**Flash Back **_

_Draco não resistiria a ela. Não quando sua vida se resumia, agora, de pequenos momentos ao lado dela. Hermione o incitou propositalmente, queria fazê-lo entender a pressa que tinha em poder tê-lo mais uma vez. _

_Ligeiro e agilmente, Draco tomou os lábios dela para si, beijando-a ardentemente como se sua vida dependesse disso, e talvez dependesse realmente. Um momento como esse ele pretendia se lembrar para o resto de sua vida, ou de sua morte. Não importa onde nem em que circunstancias, ele se lembraria dela para sempre._

_Sua __grifinória__ deliciosa. Seu __sonserino __apetitoso. _

_O casal mais irreal de todos os tempos. _

_Hermione enlaçou seus braços em torno do pescoço dele, colando seu corpo ainda mais ao dele. Habilmente, Draco conseguiu deitá-la sobre a cama, estando por cima dela, agora. Forçou os cotovelos contra o colchão, tentando manter o mínimo de peso possível sobre ela, ainda de lábios juntos e entregues ao momento. _

_Suas mãos percorriam seus corpos ousadamente, invadindo blusas, saia e calça; acariciando peitorais, seios, pernas, coxas, ancas, faces, cabelos louro e castanho, barriga bem modelada, músculos, braços, ombros largos, cintura fina; despejando beijos em pescoços, colos, umbigos, pernas; causando prazeres ensurdecedores em membro e feminilidade. Era um ritual com o qual já estavam habituados. _

_Draco interrompeu o beijo por alguns instantes, buscando ar e despejando beijos por todo o colo da garota. Estavam parcialmente nus, agora. Hermione percorria seus dedos pequenos por toda a extensão de músculos peitorais a mostra pela camisa branca escolar de Draco, aberta em seus braços. Escorregou suas mãos até seu membro rígido, liberando-o e acariciando-o com todo o desejo que emanava de seus poros. _

_Arfando e buscando o pouco de sanidade que julgava ainda possuir, Draco conseguiu separar-se dela e obrigá-la a fitá-lo, segurando a face dela firmemente entre suas mãos, ainda sentindo o toque prazeroso dela em sua masculinidade. _

_- Eu não sou bom o suficiente pra você, Hermione. – disse a ela, sua voz rouca e sua face muito próxima da dela. _

_Hermione deixou escapar um riso audível, poderia ser uma simples manifestação de divertimento, mas soou como um deboche da parte dela._

_- Não importa. – respondeu séria, fitando-o fundo nos olhos e puxando-o para ainda mais próximo pelas golas de sua camisa. - Eu não quero alguém que seja bom pra mim, eu só quero você. _

_Hermione não poderia ter escolhido palavras mais perfeitas para aquele momento. Não era exatamente o que ele esperava escutar, mas havia sido suficiente para atiçá-lo completamente e fazê-lo entender que precisava daquilo mais do que tudo. Afastou a peça intima de Hermione, sentindo toda umidade ainda maior naquela região. Conteve sua vontade de tocá-la e proporcionar-lhe prazeres ali, mas não teria tempo para mais preliminares. Precisa tê-la, mesmo que aquela fosse a última vez que a teria. _

_Deslizou suavemente para dentro dela, observando-a aninhar-se ainda mais contra ele. Seus corpos ardiam em chamas, mesmo sob os sons e feixes de feitiços, vidraças a fora. Aos poucos, Draco intensificou suas investidas sobre ela, seguindo um ritmo ainda mais urgente e sedento. Hermione deixava escapar gemidos roucos por sua garganta, atiçando-o ainda mais, conforme cravava suas unhas nos ombros largos dele, também. _

_Hermione sentia a corrente elétrica percorrer cada um dos seus extremos, desde a ponta dos dedos dos pés até os fios de cabelo. Fechou os olhos e deixou que sentisse apenas o prazer. Seus corpos movendo-se sobre o colchão em uma dança de pura atração, tesão percorrendo suas correntes sanguíneas._

_Algumas investidas a mais, muitas delas grosseiras e impiedosas, de uma forma que eles não se importavam, até que Hermione atingiu seu clímax, em um gozo prazeroso. Sentiu espasmos por todo o seu corpo, sua intimidade latejando contra o membro rijo ainda em investidas dentro dela. Ele sabia enlouquecê-la completamente. _

_Hermione enlaçou suas pernas em torno dos quadris dele, obrigando-o a permanecer dentro dela. Draco arfava de excitação, não demoraria muito e atingiria seu prazer supremo. Um gemido rouco de Hermione foi o bastante para ele atingir o clímax, jorrando-se dentro dela. _

_Jogou sua cabeça para trás e sussurrou muito baixo o quanto a amava, baixo o suficiente para que nem mesmo Hermione escutasse. _

_**Fim do Flash Back **_

* * *

Hermione esticou as pernas mais vez, ainda sentada sobre o túmulo de quem um dia foi seu amante, o homem por quem se entregou verdadeiramente, de todas as formas possíveis. Quem um dia amou mais do que a si mesma, por quem lutou para conquistar e para que pudessem ser aceitos pelos demais. O homem que a deixou da pior forma possível, pelas piores razões possíveis. Amor... Isto sempre significou tanto para Hermione. E para Draco?

_Sei que o dia raiou para mim _

_Mas pra você tanto fez_

Talvez ele nunca tenha conseguido lidar com isso. Seus atos talvez tenham sido demonstrações claras dessa meia verdade.

**- Você foi um cretino pensando que não me merecia. –**desabafou irritada, erguendo as rosas que havia colhido e analisando-as atenciosamente, eram mesmo lindas apesar do aspecto envelhecido. **- Eu nunca fui tão feliz como fui com você, sabia? – **sorriu meio lábio, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas e fitando o túmulo a sua frente. **- Eu ainda me lembro do seu cheiro. Eu ainda sinto o gosto do seu beijo, o melhor que já provei. - **inalou o ar a sua volta por alguns breves instantes, como se pudesse captar a colônia masculina de Draco. ** - Por que você tinha que ter partido?** –indagou ferozmente a ele, mas havia tom de tristeza em sua voz. **- Foi mesmo o melhor para nós? **

Era fim de tarde agora, ventava forte, uma brisa fria que arrepiava-lhe todos os pêlos do corpo. Sua capa não estava sendo exatamente suficiente para aquecê-la do frio, mas nada disso importava para ela.

_Ahh, tô aprendendo a viver sem você_

_Ahh, tô aprendendo e não quero aprender_

Havia um sentimento torturante a assolando internamente, algo que ela não era capaz de modificar ou de simplesmente minimizar. Gostaria que isto fosse possível, certamente se livraria de boa parte de toda a angústia que sentia pela perda de quem tanto amou.

Visualizou os escritos sobre o granito do túmulo mais uma vez, e foi inevitável não conter um soluço de aflição, algo que deu início a mais um de seus prantos. Detestava chorar dessa forma, mas não conseguia conter as lágrimas, não quando seus pensamentos insistiam em vagar em lembranças tão boas que havia tido ao lado dele.

**- Por que você não volta pra me assombrar, Draco? –** pediu, cruzando as pernas novamente e tentando amparar as lágrimas que escorriam incessantemente pelas suas bochechas. **- Eu prometo sentir medo se você vir. –** sorriu fracamente, havia acabado de dizer mais um dos seus grandes absurdos.

Tudo o que ela dizia e fazia, agora, sem ele ao seu lado, sem ele para amá-la de volta, soava incrivelmente absurdo. Poderiam ser as palavras mais tolas, ou os atos menos significativos, mas tudo soava incrivelmente absurdo para ela. Havia um vazio impreenchível em seu peito, um espaço que permaneceria assim pelo resto de sua vida, mesmo quando encontrasse alguém que estivesse disposto a preenchê-lo.

Sentiu algumas gotas fracas de chuva cair sobre sua cabeça, anunciando que uma chuva forte viria muito em breve.

**- Nós ainda vamos poder ficar juntos de novo, Draco? **

Era incrivelmente atormentador articular tal indagação, ainda mais se ela o fizesse a um simples túmulo onde estava sentada, agora. Suas absurdidades falando cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais insanamente.

_Me sinto só_

_Mas sei que não estou_

_Pois levo você no pensamento_

Queria poder vê-lo mais uma única vez, queria poder abraçá-lo e tê-lo novamente. Hermione temia que, cedo ou tarde, esquecesse boa parte de todos os mais fabulosos sentimentos que nutria por ele; temia esquecer todos os traços faciais dele, os mesmos que lembrava com tão incrível perfeição; temia que ele passasse a ser apenas um borrão em suas lembranças, algo que não significasse mais a mesma coisa para ela.

Todos diziam que um dia ela iria superar a perda e que iria perceber o quanto estava sendo injusta consigo mesma, não permitindo que levasse sua vida adiante.

Mas não era isso que ela queria: superar aquela perda, não! Se isto acontecesse, ela iria deixar de amá-lo tão intensamente como o amava.

_Cedo ou tarde_

_A gente vai se encontrar,_

_Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor_

Milhares de novas lembranças surgiram ligeiras em sua cabeça, transportando-a de volta para sua penseira mental.

* * *

_**Flash Back **_

_Separaram seus corpos ofegantes, suas respirações descompassadas, assim como seus corações em batimentos nada cadenciados. Haviam, novamente, agido desmedidamente, e, mais uma vez, iriam arcar com todas as muitas conseqüências do ato. _

_Draco jogou seu corpo para o lado, deitando-se ao lado dela e trazendo-a para próximo de seu corpo, onde ela se aninhou confortavelmente sobre seu peito à mostra pela camisa aberta. _

_Ele havia lhe concedido um último desejo, mas não era apenas isso o que ela desejava. Queria poder convencê-lo a permanecer ali, ao seu lado. _

_- Eu tenho que ir, Granger. – quebrou o silêncio que havia entre eles, roçando seus dedos sobre os ombros dela e afagando-lhe os cabelos. - Vai ser melhor assim._

_Hermione engoliu em seco mais uma vez naquela noite. Não gostava de ouvi-lo falar daquela forma, tinha sempre a leve impressão de que não o veria mais. Deslizou seus dedos pequenos por toda extensão de pele do abdômen de Draco, tão perfeitamente esculpido, sentindo os poucos pêlos que havia ali e gravando aquela consistência macia em sua memória. _

_- Se __Vocês__ vencerem... – Hermione iniciou, deslizando sua mão por todo o peitoral dele e postando-as na curva de seu pescoço, onde acariciou os cabelos por vezes. _

_- Nós não poderemos ficar juntos. – completou a frase dela, não era possível distinguir seu tom de voz. _

_- Se __Nós __vencermos..? – indagou, beijando-lhe os músculos, seus lábios traçando caminhos ousados com beijos sedentos. _

_- Nós também não poderemos ficar juntos. – repetiu suas palavras anteriores, não havia mais nada que pudesse responder a não ser aquilo. _

_Hermione sentiu um tipo de desconforto em seu estômago, o tipo que detestava tanto, algo como puro nervosismo. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo tudo? Teria de haver uma forma para que pudessem permanecer juntos. _

_Aquela situação não era realmente tão incontestável da forma como ele jogava todas as cortas sobre a mesa. Teria de haver uma carta na manga e, conseqüentemente, uma boa cartada que modificasse todo o rumo daquela relação às escondidas que vinham mantendo. _

_- O que eu faço, então? – indagou a ele, visivelmente confusa com a linha de raciocínio que ele tentava manter. _

_Alguns feitiços ainda mais fortes puderam ser ouvidos fora das grandes vidraças. Era assustador estar naquele castelo cercado de comensais vingativos e riscos ainda piores._

_Draco suspirou profundamente, tentando ignorar os olhares profundos dela sobre si. Precisaria desfazer o contato visual que havia entre eles caso realmente quisesse dizer a ela o que pretendia. _

_- Me esqueça. – despejou sussurrante, queria não precisar estar passando por aquilo. - Eu não a farei feliz de forma alguma, Hermione._

_Ele não era ninguém para dizer esse tipo de coisa por ela, Hermione sabia disso e não o perdoaria por esse tipo de audácia. Mas tudo o que menos desejava, agora, era odiá-lo ainda mais do que já estava prestes a odiá-lo._

_Hermione ajeitou-se sobre ele, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o colchão e mantendo-se a uma altura em que pudesse lançar seus olhares diretamente aos dele, de forma que ele não tivesse escapatórias. _

_Olhares sempre disseram muito por eles, mas, naquele momento, os olhares dele eram tão incrivelmente vagos que Hermione temia que ele estivesse mesmo agindo insensível com ela. _

_- O que você vai fazer? – inquiriu a ele, esperando pacientemente por uma resposta que demorou longos segundos para vir. _

_- Vou ajudá-la a me esquecer. _

_- E como vai fazer isso? – franziu seu cenho observando-o atentamente e esperando por uma boa explicação, convincente o bastante para que o levasse a sério. _

_- Da pior forma possível. – respondeu-lhe direto, sem preâmbulos algum e sem medo de feri-la com a intensidade de suas palavras. _

_- Você vai me esquecer também? – Hermione estava visivelmente confusa, acariciou-lhe os músculos novamente, quase incrédula de tudo o que ele dizia a ela. _

_- Não sei. – desviou seus olhares dos dela, focando-os sobre o teto. - A morte ainda é um mistério, não é?_

_Definitivamente, Hermione não entendia absolutamente nada daquele diálogo que estavam tentando manter. Sentiu apenas uma pontada forte em seu peito, como se seu subconsciente estivesse mesmo levando tudo aquilo a sério. _

_**Fim do Flash Back **_

* * *

As poucas gotas de chuva, antes, agora estavam levemente intensificadas. Mas ela não se importava, não sentia absolutamente nada, nem mesmo o impacto dos pingos grossos contra sua pele. Era como se estivesse completamente dormente a tudo, não apenas internamente, mas principalmente em seu mundo externo.

_Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar_

Descruzou as pernas novamente, esticando-as à frente do corpo e analisando suas botas agora se misturando à pouca lama que se formava sobre o solo.

**- Você não precisava ter feito aquilo Draco. –** despejou seus olhares sobre o túmulo novamente, os escritos nele eram quase impossíveis de serem compreendidos por ela agora, pela nova quantidade de lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. **- Eu não precisava daquele tipo de ajuda. –** bronqueou, realmente havia raiva em seu tom de voz, não que o odiasse realmente, mas precisava expor esse tipo de sentimento. **- Você já conseguiu me esquecer, Draco? **

Hermione sorriu fracamente, um sorriso nervoso, deixando escapar muitas das lágrimas que estava tentando manter presas em seus olhos. Era terrível relembrar que ele realmente havia feito aquilo para que ela o esquecesse mais facilmente, alegando que provavelmente também a esqueceria, mesmo que isto fosse um mistério, como ele mesmo havia feito questão de ressaltar.

Forçou suas lembranças para o mais longe possível de seus pensamentos, mas não foi capaz de tal façanha.

_Ahh, tô aprendendo a viver sem você_

_Ahh, tô aprendendo e não quero aprender_

As lembranças eram mais intensas e invadiam sua mente sem as menores permissões.

* * *

_**Flash Back **_

_Se ele pretendia usar a própria vida para, supostamente, ajudá-la a esquecê-lo, Hermione precisava convencê-lo a mudar de idéia, então. Não seria fácil, sabia o quanto seu sonserino favorito era cabeça dura e o quanto estava decido em suas atitudes. _

_Draco afastou o corpo pequeno de sua grifinória, deitando-a sobre o colchão e não mais sobre seu peito. Afagou os cabelos dela por alguns instantes mais e selou um beijo rápido sobre os lábios dela. Sentou-se sobre a cama e ajeitou suas roupas em seu corpo. _

_Os relógios marcavam quase meia noite e a guerra ainda nem ao mesmo havia chegado ao seu ápice. Hermione imitou-o, sentando-se ao lado dele e tratando de ajeitar seu uniforme, também. _

_- O que você quer dizer com isso, Draco? – indagou a ele, vestindo suas roupas apressadamente. _

_- Permaneça neste quarto, Granger. – ordenou a ela, segurando sua face entre suas mãos, fortemente. - Vai estar em segurança aqui._

_- Você não pode arriscar sua vida dessa forma, Draco. – novamente, sua voz soava chorosa, terminando de abotoar os últimos botões de sua blusa. _

_- Eu estou salvando-a, na verdade. – sorriu fraco, tentando tranqüilizá-la de uma forma simplesmente impossível, naquele momento. - E salvando a sua também. _

_Ele não poderia estar falando sério, Hermione não podia acreditar que ele pudesse mesmo estar dizendo tudo aquilo. Sem ponderar muito de seus atos, Hermione enlaçou seus braços em torno do pescoço dele e o abraçou o mais forte que pôde. Pensou que se talvez o prendesse ali, ele teria de desistir dos planos que tinha para aquela noite. _

_- Eu amo muito você, Hermione. – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, retribuindo calorosamente ao abraço. – Você é a garota mais fantástica que eu já conheci. _

_Aquelas palavras não eram suficientes para diminuir nem um terço de toda a angústia que ela estava sentindo. _

_Mesmo dificultosamente, Draco conseguiu separá-la de si, de forma que a fitasse nos olhos mais uma vez e colasse seus lábios aos dela, beijando-a tristemente. _

_Sem dizer absolutamente nada, Draco afastou-se dela, erguendo-se da cama e seguindo em direção à porta do dormitório. Girou a maçaneta e deixou que o rangido irritante de madeira velha ecoasse pelo salão, ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas começavam a escorrer pela face de Hermione. _

_Ainda tinham no corpo as marcas e sensações de uma última transa, mas ele estava agindo insensível de forma que sua partida parecesse menos dolorosa._

_Hermione viu o momento em que ele deixou o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, sem nem mesmo uma última troca de olhares. Desatou em um pranto desesperado e aflito. Permaneceu aninhada contra as cobertas da cama por alguns longos segundos, até que decidisse tomar uma atitude. Iria impedi-lo de qualquer loucura. _

_------------------_

_Alcançou-o já próximos das grandes portas de carvalho que davam acesso aos jardins, onde a guerra estava sendo travada. As lágrimas ainda escorriam ferozmente em seu rosto, seus passos de corrida cada vez mais intensos. Draco percebeu a aproximação dela quando estava prestes a deixar o castelo. Virou-se rápido para encará-la, com a varinha em punho, quando foi tomado em um abraço ainda mais forte que o anterior._

_Hermione o apertava forte contra seu corpo, suas unhas cravando-se sobre as costas dele, seu pranto ainda maior. _

_- Volte pro quarto, Hermione. – pediu a ela, sussurrante, afagando seus cabelos e retribuindo ao abraço - Se proteja e espere que a guerra termine._

_Era tudo o que ele sabia pedir a ela. E quanto a ele? Quem iria protegê-lo? Hermione afastou-se dele, sem soltá-lo, como se temesse que ele pudesse escapar de seus dedos e deixá-la. _

_- Você vai voltar quando a guerra terminar?-indagou, sua voz embargada e os olhos ainda muito marejados. _

_- Não. – respondeu sério, em um tom deprimente, sem tirar os olhos dela. - Mas você não vai precisar se importar com isso,você vai me esquecer, lembra?_

_Hermione puxou-o ainda mais forte pela camisa, em direção ao seu corpo. Draco pareceu desequilibrar-se de leve, segurando-a pelos punhos e suspirando pesadamente. Só ele poderia saber o quanto aquilo estava sendo difícil para ele. _

_- Draco, não faça isso comigo. – pediu manhosa, beijando-o demoradamente nos lábios, como se pudesse fundi-los. _

_Separam as faces ofegantes, havia um aperto forte no peito deles. Colaram suas testas umas contra as outras, deixando ecoar apenas os gritos fora do castelo e os ruídos dos disparos dos feitiços._

_- Você realmente merece mais do que um comensal estúpido. – disse ele, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes e criando coragem necessária para levar o diálogo adiante. - Eu estou fazendo isso por você. Eu prefiro que seja assim, Hermione. _

_Não havia mais nada a ser discutido em relação àquele assunto. A decisão já estava tomada e Draco iria até o fim, mesmo que doesse profundamente deixá-la. _

_Repentinamente, Draco abriu os olhos e desfez o contato de suas testas, assustando Hermione com a rudeza da separação dos corpos. Draco sentiu seus olhos marejarem, a tristeza agora o invadia ainda mais forte do que antes. Uma lágrima insistente saltou de seus olhos e deslizou por sua face. Hermione observou a tudo atentamente, até que ele soltasse seus punhos e, agora, segurasse sua mão esquerda bem diante de sua face. Draco visualizou o anel de prata que adornava no pequeno dedo dela, sentindo o desconforto em seu estômago. _

_Sem pedir permissão, Draco moveu seus dedos em direção ao anel e começou a tirá-lo do dedo dela. _

_- Não. – Hermione protestou, tentando afastar sua mão do alcance dele, sem sucesso algum. - O que está fazendo?_

_- Isso não terá mais valor algum pra você. – respondeu a ela, conseguindo retirar o anel de seu dedo, por fim. _

_Hermione sentiu seu peito inundar da mesma angústia de antes, sabia que o __momento__ estava cada vez mais próximo. Draco cerrou sua mão em torno do anel - onde havia seu nome gravado -, tão forte que foi capaz de sentir seu próprio anel de compromisso machucá-lo. Ele levaria as alianças consigo, era uma garantia de que Hemrione não teria nada que pudesse fazê-la remoer aquele sentimento. _

_- Promete que vai ser feliz? – Draco pediu a ela, suas lágrimas secando sobre as bochechas e novas se formando em seus olhos. – Promete que vai viver sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido?_

_- Não me peça o impossível, Draco. – agarrou-o pela camisa novamente, queria garantir que ele não a deixasse tão cedo. _

_- Sabe o que eu mais gosto em você, Hermione? – sorriu meio lábio, não o sorriso malicioso de sempre, algo bem mais fraco. _

_- Você não gosta de mim, senão não faria isso comigo. – puxou-o para próximo, extravasando uma parte da raiva que estava sentindo. _

_- Eu gosto de tudo isso que você guarda aqui dentro, Granger. – disse a ela, repousando sua mão sobre o coração dela e mostrando que era dele que estava falando. - Então, faz uma coisa pra mim?_

_- Não me peça mais nada... – disse a ele, chorosa, fechando os olhos e sentindo a tristeza consumi-la. _

_- Tire esse amor que você sente por mim daqui de dentro? – pediu a ela, ainda repousando sua mão sobre seu coração. _

_Não era exatamente isso que ele desejava pedir a ela, mas era o melhor que ela poderia fazer. Detestava pensar que poderia fazê-la sofrer com suas decisões, suas umedidas/u tão udrásticas/u, mas se ela seguisse suas recomendações certamente sofreria bem menos. _

_- Não posso Draco. – respondeu sussurrante, quase inaudível. _

_- Pode sim. – sussurrou muito próximo ao ouvido dela, um tipo de ato que a atiçou profundamente. - Você é esperta._

_Draco roçou seu lábio de leve sobre o dela, sentindo os lábios dela trêmulos, talvez de raiva, ou medo, ou simplesmente de desejo. _

_Foi quando, repentinamente, Hermione afastou-se dele, empurrando-o para longe e deixando que milhares de lágrimas saltassem de seus olhos. _

_- Eu te odeio Draco Malfoy. – gritou alto, extravasando toda a sua raiva, decepção e angústia. _

_Draco engoliu em seco, sentindo uma pontada firme em seu peito, ao mesmo tempo em que suas lágrimas retornavam a sua face. Em pensar que um dia achou que se detestaria caso chorasse por amor. E era exatamente isto que estava fazendo agora. _

_Caminhou lentamente em direção a ela, vendo-a chorar compulsivamente com as mãos sobre a face. Mas, então, interrompeu sua caminhada alguns passos próximos a ela, seria bem mais fácil se não prolongasse aquela situação. _

_- Eu sei disso. – sussurrou para ela, retrocedendo alguns passos._

_- Eu também amo você, garota._

_E, dizendo isto, sorriu largamente, dando-lhe as costas e seguindo para fora do castelo. Hermione retirou as mãos do rosto alguns instantes depois e tudo o que viu foi a silhueta do seu sonserino, ao longe, caminhando com sua varinha em punho. _

_Se ela tivesse visto a intensidade e a sinceridade do sorriso que ele havia estampado em sua face, para ela, talvez Hermione não o tivesse detestado tanto naquele momento. _

_**Fim do Flash Back **_

* * *

Hermione remexeu o ramo de rosas azuis nas mãos, eram tão incrivelmente bonitas que poderia passar um dia inteiro as admirando. A chuva estava cada vez mais grossa, encharcando-a de leve, mas ela ainda não se importava com isso.

**- Eu nunca o odiei de verdade, Draco. –** desabafou ao túmulo, já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes já havia dito isso a "ele". **- Eu até queria, sabe, odiá-lo, mas você é tão amável. –** e sorriu, espontânea, divertida com sua própria piada, esperava que ele não se irritasse com ela por isso, seja lá onde ele estivesse agora**. - Seu bobo. Você vai estar ferrado quando eu subir ai em cima para esmurrá-lo. –** riu divertidamente, fitando o céu e cerrando os olhos quando a chuva impediu sua visão.

_Meu medo se vai_

_Recupero a fé_

Naquele momento, sentiu um aperto mais forte do que todos os outros em seu peito. Havia acabado de se lembrar da última visão que tivera dele, do seu Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_**Flash Back **_

_Draco caminhou entre vários membros da ordem e comensais, até que Hermione visse sua varinha pender de suas mãos e cair sobre o gramado do jardim. _

_Ele estava indefeso, agora, e por escolha própria.  
Hermione sentiu seu peito afundar em agonia, agora tudo era incrivelmente mais claro para ela. _

_Até que um feitiço partido de algum canto daquele jardim o atingisse, em cheio, bem no peito. Hermione viu quando o corpo dele se desequilibrou com o impacto do feitiço e cedeu, caindo estirado sobre o gramado. _

_Sacrifício!_

_**Fim do Flash Back **_

* * *

Não tinha mais muito que fazer ali, naquele cemitério. Um fim de tarde inteiro velando o túmulo dele era o suficiente por hoje. Ergueu-se do túmulo, pisando firme sobre o solo encharcado e lamacento. Fitou o túmulo mais uma vez, com os olhares compenetrados.

**- Fica com as flores?** – e estirou-as em direção ao túmulo, como se Ele pudesse mesmo estender sua mão e retirá-las do domínio dela. **- Eu vou me lembrar de não trazer mais dessas da próxima vez, certo? –** e depositou-as bem próximo dos escritos do túmulo.

Hermione esboçou seu melhor sorriso e piscou uma vez para o sepulcro, até mesmo maliciosamente.

Estava prestes a articular novas absurdidades quando, distraidamente, deixou que seus olhares caíssem sobre o outro extremo do tumulo, onde estivera sentada o tempo inteiro.

Viu um brilho diferente ali e, quando se aproximou, sentiu a mais desconfortável das sensações.

**- Oh, não!! **

Segurou a pequena circunferência entre seus dedos, trazendo-a até seu campo de visão e lendo perfeitamente bem as palavras gravadas ali:

_Draco Malfoy _

Era sua aliança, a que ele havia levado consigo, com o nome dele gravado na mesma. Como ela tinha ido parar ali?

Com movimentos trêmulos, Hermione conseguiu depositar a aliança em torno de seu dedo novamente, espalmando sua mão contra o ar e analisando-a de forma abobalhada, como fizera quando a ganhara dele pela primeira vez.

Seguiu para longe dali, sorrindo largamente e sentindo as gotas encharcá-la por completo agora. Moveu sua mão para dentro do bolso de seu sobretudo, apanhando um pequeno frasco e abrindo-o.

_E sinto que algum dia_

_Ainda vou te ver_

_Cedo ou Tarde _

Sem pestanejar, depositou todos os pequenos comprimidos contidos no vidro dentro de sua boca, engolindo-os com dificuldade.

* * *

Não eram os seus compridos habituais, os seus calmantes de sempre. Aquelas cápsulas eram muito mais poderosas e eficazes naquele tipo de função que iriam assumir.

_Tô voltando pro meu recanto_

_Lá é bem melhor_

Elas iriam cumprir o papel que o tempo certamente se encarregaria de cumprir. Elas iriam agir diretamente no organismo dela e transportá-la para o mar de incertezas que sabia ser o seu lugar.

_Não, não sei quem vai estar me esperando_

_Eu nunca vou estar só_

O seu lugar e o dele, agora.

_Veneno!_

* * *

_Cedo ou tarde_

_A gente vai se encontrar,_

_Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor_

* * *

_Senta, não olha pro chão _

_A culpa não foi de ninguém, não, não_

* * *

**Fim!**

**N/A:** E então, mereço pelo menos um comentário? HAha Por favor, preciso saber o que acharam desta fic! Obrigada, mesmo assim, por tê-la lido!!!


End file.
